Just Chillin'
| Label = Warner Bros. | Producer = Paul Brown | Last album = Celebration (1999) | This album = Just Chillin '' (2002) | Next album = ''West Coast Coolin (2004) }} '''''Just Chillin is the fifth studio album by American guitarist and singer Norman Brown, released in July 2002 through Warner Bros. Records. |title=Just Chillin'|work=''Allmusic|publisher=Rovi Corporation|accessdate=October 18, 2010|first=Matt|last=Collar}} The album was produced by Paul Brown and features guest vocal performances by Miki Howard, Michael McDonald, Chanté Moore and Debi Nova. Guest instrumentalists include Rick Braun, percussionists Lenny Castro and Paulinho da Costa, Jerry Hey, Pino Palladino on bass, James Poyser, and Bill Reichenbach Jr. on trombone. The album contains six tracks written or co-written by Brown, a cover version of Janet Jackson's "Let's Wait Awhile" and three additional songs. In the United States, ''Just Chillin reached peak positions of number 198 on the ''Billboard'' 200, number two on Billboard Top Contemporary Jazz Albums chart, number six on the Top Heatseekers chart, number three on the Top Jazz Albums chart and number 50 on the Top R&B Albums chart. In 2003, the album earned Brown the Grammy Award for Best Pop Instrumental Album. Composition Just Chillin , produced by Paul Brown, contains ten tracks totaling approximately 45 minutes in length. The album has a relaxed mood generated by Brown's "gentle riffs and chords", a quality continued from his previous studio album Celebration (1999). Tracks include "light grooving instrumentals" and "unhurried romantic forays" with vocals by Miki Howard, Michael McDonald, Chanté Moore and Debi Nova. Backing vocals are supplied by Maya Azucena and Leela James. According to Brown, these guest vocalists marked his "introduction to vocals". Guest instrumentalists include: Rick Braun, percussionists Lenny Castro and Paulinho da Costa, Jerry Hey, Pino Palladino on bass, James Poyser, and Bill Reichenbach Jr. on trombone. "The Feeling I Get", "Just Chillin'", and the Latin-influenced "Dancing in the House", are all original compositions by Brown; the latter two are considered moderately upbeat. "Night Drive", "Won't You Stay", and "In My Life" are also credited in part to Brown. "Night Drive", co-written by Phil Davis, contains a trumpet performance by Braun. In addition to Brown, "Won't You Stay" was co-written by Vikter Duplaix and James Poyser; "In My Life" was co-written by Edwin Lugo. The album also includes "Feeling the Way" (Derek Allen, Juanita Wynn), John Stoddart's "I Still Believe", a cover version of Janet Jackson's "Let's Wait Awhile" (Melanie Andrews, Jackson, Jimmy Jam, Terry Lewis), and Christopher Bolden's "Not Like You Do." Reception | rev2 = | rev2Score = }} Just Chillin received less than favorable critical reception. Allmusic's Matt Collar awarded the album two out of five stars and noted his preference for Brown's 1994 studio album After the Storm. Collar thought that Brown incorporated too many programmed drums and "mid-tempo jams", producing more "urban and gritty" tracks than his other instrumental albums. He compared "The Feeling I Get" to "instrumental Maxwell" and called Janet Jackson's "Let's Wait Awhile" a standout track which reflects Brown's "overall vision to turn jazz to pop and vice versa". Chris Walker of JazzTimes also noted the album's laid-back pace ("almost too relaxed") and thought it lacked Brown's "trademark zestfulness". Walker complimented the vocalists' performances, which produced a "pleasant, soulful aura", but felt they were "far removed" from Brown. He wrote that "Just Chillin'" and "Dancing in the House" displayed Brown's acumen; Walker also complimented "Night Drive", in part because of Braun's trumpet performance, and considered "Let's Wait Awhile" the highlight of the album. In 2003, the album earned Brown the Grammy Award for Best Pop Instrumental Album. Track listing Track listing adapted from Allmusic. Personnel ;Personnel * Alex Al – bass * Maya Azucena – backing vocals * Pablo Batista – percussion * Christopher Bolden – arranger, drum programming, keyboards * Rick Braun – flugelhorn, trumpet * Norman Brown – acoustic guitar, backing vocals, guitar * Lenny Castro – percussion * D.O.A. – arranger, bass, guitar, keyboards * Paulinho da Costa – percussion * Phil Davis – arranger, drum programming, keyboards * Jenni Fujita – backing vocals * Jerry Hey – flugelhorn, horn arrangements * Miki Howard – vocals * Herman Jackson – keyboards * Leela James – backing vocals * Edwin Lugo – backing vocals, composer * Tony Maiden – guitar * Michael McDonald – vocals * Chanté Moore – vocals * Debi Nova – vocals * Pino Palladino – bass * Ricky Peterson – keyboards * James Poyser – keyboards * Bill Reichenbach Jr. – trombone * Lil' John Roberts – drums * John Jubu Smith – acoustic guitar * John Stoddart – arranger, backing vocals, drums, keyboards * Juanita Wynn – backing vocals ;Production * Anthony Bell – engineer * Bo Boddie – engineer * Doug Boehm – assistant engineer * Bob Brockman – mixing, producer * Norman Brown – producer * Paul Brown – engineer, mixing, producer * D.C. – digital editing * D.O.A. – producer, programming * Timothy Day – engineer * Vikter Duplaix – producer, programming * Jan Fairchild – mixing * Yaron Fuchs – mixing, producer * Gregory Muntana Gilmer – art direction, design * Robert Hadley – mastering * Wayne Holmes – assistant engineer * Victor McCoy – assistant engineer * Ryan Moys – engineer * Don Murray – engineer * James Poyser – producer * Josean Posey – engineer * Doug Sax – mastering * Bill Schnee – engineer * Lexy Shroyer – production coordination * Jon Smeltz – engineer * John Stoddart – programming * Dana Watson – production coordination * Krystof Zizka – engineer * Erik Zobler – digital editing, engineer Credits adapted from Allmusic. Chart performance In the United States, Just Chillin reached peak positions of number 198 on the ''Billboard'' 200, number two on Billboard Top Contemporary Jazz Albums chart, number six on the Top Heatseekers chart, number three on the Top Jazz Albums chart and number 50 on the Top R&B Albums chart. The album remained on the Billboard 200 for one week, the Top Jazz Albums chart for fifty weeks and the Top R&B Albums chart for eight weeks. |title=Just Chillin' – Norman Brown: Chart History|accessdate=June 28, 2012|work=Billboard|issn=0006-2510|publisher=Prometheus Global Media}} In 2003, Just Chillin re-entered the Top Contemporary Jazz Albums chart at number 22. The May 31, 2003 issue of Billboard, which featured the annual "Jazz Spotlight" and covered jazz music between the December 7, 2002 and May 3, 2003 issues of the magazine, included the album at number eight on its list of the "Top Contemporary Jazz Albums". See also * List of smooth jazz musicians References Category:2002 albums Category:Grammy Award for Best Contemporary Instrumental Album Category:Norman Brown (guitarist) albums Category:Smooth jazz albums Category:Soul jazz albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums